youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamimash
Aaron Ash (born August 25, 1991) known on YouTube as Yamimash is a UK solo gamer who plays tons of horror games. His fans call him 'Yami' for short. He started uploading videos in 2009. These were short GOW3 videos. He didn't do commentaries on them at first, but after a while he gave it a try. His first subscribers were there only for GOW and COD, but in 2012 he gave other games an opportunity. And the mash was born, with Slender and other scary games he hit massive popularity. However, he does not just play Horror, puzzles as well sometimes. Pokémon and Minecraft are also on his list. Yamimash provides commentary and facecam on almost all of his videos. Since May 2013 he lives in his own place. Yamimash also owns a car which is a blue 2001 Peugeot 206. On 29 April 2013 he hit his biggest milestone. Yamimash has officially 200,000 subscribers. And his channel is still growing. The Scary Games Slender Yami has uploaded Slender multiple times and records his reactions and commentary. He has attempted all slender games currently and has won Sanatorium, Hospice, Mod, Woods, Elementary, Mansion, Prison, 7th Street and he was prosumes to have won Elementary, because he collected 9 teddybears and died. Yami has yet to complete Slender and all the otherenderman's Shadow games (i.e. Slender Mod, Claustrophobia,{Elementary,} Carnival, Haunt the Real Slender, Slender woods, SCP slender mod,). In Slender Prison you will see Yamimash raging will he Glitcht 2 times in a row through the map. His mother played also slender the 8 pages. The best moment of Yami's Slender video's is when Shane (aaroInTheKnee) dressed up like slenderman scared Yami to death, this could be found on his Slender: The Eight Pages attempt 4. Horror Games Yami has played a large number of horror games. He has played MAZE (and chickened out) and he has played Hotel 626 which is arguably the scariest game of all time! These are only some of the many horror games he has played: # White Noise, # Labyrinth # The 4th Wall # The Corridor # White Day # The House 2 # Nightmare house 2 # Exmortis 2 # Penumbra: Black Plague # The House 1 # Which # The Halloween # Paranormal # Grey # Candles # Hylophobia # The Rake: Back to asylum # Bunny Man: Lost Souls # Erie # Dream of the Blood Moon # The Rake: Hostel # The Briefcase # Pesadelo # Grey # Hotel 666 # Jeff The Killer # Lumber Island # Among The Sleep # Baby Blues # Maere (when lights die) # Slender Games # Pizza Delivery # Five Nights At Freddy's # Five Nights at Freddy's 2 # Five Nights at Freddy's 3 # One night at flumpty's # One night at flumpty's 2 # Yamimash the game # Six night's at Pinkies Amnesia: The Dark Descent He also plays Amnesia. He already played several custom stories his friend Drew( A.K.A Likebutter )he played "The Dark Descent". Drew helped Yami with the puzzles so it wouldn't take too long to make a walktrough. The names of the custom stories are: "It's Hurting My Eyes", "It's Hurting My Eyes Chapter 2", A Late Night Drink, Olafs Demise, Baldo's Discovery, The attic, the cruel ways of Dr. Richard jones, Lost the lights, Followed By Death Chapter 1/2, The Machine, Amnesia Hill, Unsterblich, White Night, Poisonous, Gary dark secrets, Silent hallways, Nintendo Castle horror, Black Death, Emma's Story, Dead spirits, the agony of Insanity, Disponentia, Curse of Brewer Manor, Abduction, Castle Dorian, Through the Portal, Dark room, feast of the damned, Weird Dreams, Haunted Hallways, My ladys insanity, Gary snowy secrets, Parasomnia, Nepsis, and Sudden fear. In some of them he didn't play alone, Markiplier and Morfar joined Fear in a story. Platform games Super Meat Boy 'Until I Go Crazy' that was the name of the series. Yami isn't the best in platform games, that will become clear if you watch this series. However, he lasted at least 16 episodes before he went for a ragequit. Happy Wheels After that his fans keep asking for Happy Wheels. He has played some of the custom maps about himself. Co-op with TheOfficialEdge One of the best friends of Yami is edge. Edge is the second one that makes a lot of video's with Yami. This won't be much scary videos but puzzles, Platform or Call of Duty. Bloody Trapland This is probably the game that causes Yami and Edge to rage the most. This series contains 20 videos of raging and laughing (the laughing part is for the subscribers). But what's very clear, is that Edge is better than Yami. That makes Yami rage even more. The first nine episodes they play together as a team. Trying to survive each map. But what its looks like at the 9th episode its almost impossible. Slendytubbies In a special horror Collab. "Edge Vs. Yami" They couldn't resist this game. Yami needed to collect the "custards" ("pages" in this game). While Edge had the roll as murderer (Tinky Winky). Edge trolled Yamimash by saying that there was something behind the tree. Yamimash also teamed up with horror gamer Markiplier for a collaboration of "Slendytubbies." Terraria This is the shortest series there was. They did 2 episodes and then quit it. They didn't find the objective. Yami promised he will upload another episode in the next 2 Years. Co-op with AaroInTheKnee Yami's old roommate is Aaro. They are best friends and have played mutiple games together. Minecraft Solo Minecraft Minecraft is also on his list. At first he played minecraft on his own, however he found it boring. He died a lot; he had to restart all the time because of this. YOGBOX So he decided to play YOGBOX. After a while he quit playing it. Legend of Zelda mod The Legend of Zelda mod was not a success either. In some of the videos he must do a jump challenge. He often timelapsed it because he fell several times. His own server After that he had a server. It was very popular; it didn't last for long. Here he met his currently friend Edge. TheofficialEdge joined him in other games multiple different times afterwards. Present minecraft From this point on he has had a long minecraft series. A dual survival with AaroInTheKnee. The series has more than 50 videos. It ended with them losing their world. Now they troll each other in creative mode. Markiplier joined them as the third player. They have also played hunger games. Yami's Quotes Yamimash is also known for his Quotes, some of them are: * "Come to the Mash * "I'm Yamimash" * "Hey what's happening everyone, this is Yamimash" * "Thank God!" * "Oh Fudgecakes!" * "Da-da-ta-da-da-ta- BUM!" * "This is Yamimash! * "Myeh..." * "W''hat the fuck?!"'' * "Oh Gwad" Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers